


is it chill that you’re in my head?

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating!, Daario/Daenerys, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, and SMUT, basically all of my fav tropes, because why not, big fat angst served with some fluff, don't get your panties in a twist, don't reaaad, if that ain't your thing, leap year au, pining too, still a jonerys story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [au based on the 2010 movie 'leap year']Daenerys decides to propose to her boyfriend, Daario, on the only chance she'll ever get: the Westerosi tradition which says that a woman can ask a man to marry her on the 29th of February. However, a storm unexpectedly ruins her plans and she is left stranded on Winterfell, a small village in the North. An ill-mannered, handsome, quiet and broody Northerner is her last chance to get to her lover in time but the journey is an eye-opener for both of them.





	is it chill that you’re in my head?

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILR


End file.
